


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: "No! Not that one!"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, dad giving his approval, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: "No! Not that one!"




End file.
